bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Willotaku
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 03:08, 2010 July 15 Junk Trivia Stop placing junk trivia on pages. I have undone them twice and Tinni did one. Do not do it again--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question to Yyp,there are a few kinds of what we determine to be 'junk' trivia; stuff that is already in the article or can be determined from the main article, stuff that's too long (maybe over 2 lines on the wiki), real world references that Kubo himself has not explicitly mentioned (we'd appreciate it if you bring any of those you do find to our attention), and we tend to label comparative and group trivia (e.g: this character is one of the few that......; the others are....) as junk too. Any I've missed? As for your edits, the Rukia edits were undone because I believe there is already a section in Rukia's article mentioning her drawing skills (or lack thereof), so there's no need to mention it again. As for Ichigo, the no.15 thing is metioned just above your edit, which is sort of like repeating it, so like the previous point; I don't know if the others would object to you just expanding that trivia. As for the interactions between Ichigo and others, we didn't really need that one; it seems a bit of a moot point. Hope that clears things up. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 07:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Godisme & Tomservo have explained it pretty well. We do not allow trivia such as "X is the /only/first character to..." or "Y is one of the few characters to...", trivia that repeat information that is already in the article, things that should be in the personality/appearance sections (which you did with Kukakku's article), comparisons to other characters and anything that is a matter of personal opinion (eg funniest in the series). Find out more at Forum:Junk trivia. Short rule of thumb: if in doubt, ask about it on the article's talk page before adding it to the article. If others find it valid & truly worthwhile, then it will be added. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:How do I join a Group? For the grammar corner, yes, just put your username on it. For the other projects, if you are claiming an article to work on, place your username followed by *incomplete* beside it so that others know you are working on it and then change it to complete when you are done. Just remember to look over & follow the guidelines on the pages and to compare to other articles to check if you are doing it correctly. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC)